


Unusual Misfortune

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Monthly Requests [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Evanya has retrieved a relic for the Thalmor that’s said to bring bad luck for its victims.In hindsight, Ondolemar should have asked what kind of bad luck.





	Unusual Misfortune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/gifts).



“I hope this didn’t cause you any trouble,” Ondolemar said, clearing piles of paper and pots of ink from the table. Evanya’s brow arched politely, her arms wrapped around a weighty cloth bundle that smelt heavily of seaweed, waiting for him.

“I’ve had worse,” she replied. It was true. This hadn’t been much more than a dive into the ocean to find a shipwreck, trying to avoid mudcrabs and slaughterfish on her way down.

“I’m relieved to hear it,” the Justiciar stepped back, gesturing for her to lay the bundle down, “but I’ll ensure I find a suitable reward for this task. I don’t doubt it was more irksome than dangerous, for the most part.”

“The worst part was being cold,” she told him, voice straining as she set his prize down, “and avoiding getting bitten.”

“We can’t have you getting cold,” he said softly, his voice suddenly stroking a warm line down her spine. Evanya bit her lip and looked over at him. His lidded yellow eyes were gazing into her own. “I am the only thing allowed to bite you.”

Heat flushed her cheeks and she immediately dropped her gaze to the bundle. Ondolemar reached into the weathered fabric and pulled out a slim wooden box. There was a slight sheen to it as he lifted it.

“Enchanted to be watertight,” he noted. “Impressive.”

“So what is it?” Evanya asked, watching his long fingers test the box for an opening. His brow furrowed in concentration, and he unclasped something at the back of the box, lifting it to reveal a bone-dry velvet cloth.

“Some artefact,” he replied. “There were papers you recovered from that last dungeon mentioning a magical object that caused great misfortune to its victims. I had it investigated.” He gestured to the velvet cloth. “And here it is.” With a flourish, he whisked the fabric away, revealing a silver necklace with a flawless sapphire set in the middle. It glowed with a soft, reddish-purple hue.

“This causes misfortune?” Evanya asked, her brow raised. “What’s the enchantment?”

The Justiciar looked bemused, but he reached down and picked up the piece with one hand, his other readying a spell to identify it. In a moment, the sapphire suddenly flashed with bright pink energy. A wave of rosy light blasted out from the stone, ruffling Evanya’s hair with a wave of warm air.

Heat suddenly crackled down her spine and pooled viciously between her thighs. Slumping over the table, she whimpered, the blood rushing through her body. Her robe brushed against her skin and a soft yelp escaped her lips at the unexpected sensitivity. It was as though fingers were being rubbed up her inner thigh.

But…all over her body.

She looked up at Ondolemar and was abruptly pushed against the table, ass pressing into the stone, his lips ravaging hers. His hips rocked into her own, the thick erection laying hot and heavy on her thigh as muffled moans filled the room. It was only when she could hear them echo that they started, realising they were still in Calcelmo’s museum.

“Not here,” she panted, and Ondolemar released a growl.

“Not here,” he agreed, his voice raspy. Evanya gripped his shoulder, her eyes dropping to the necklace.

“Bring that,” she suggested. He nodded, tucked it into his pocket, and grabbed her hand.

She barely remembered the hellish half-walk half-run that got them back to Vlindrel Hall, enduring the sudden unbearable shift of clothing on skin, or getting the front door open, but the moment the metal doors swung closed, Ondolemar was pushing up against her, her back forced against a stone column as his lips sought hers hungrily. Evanya wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted to question it, to worry about what the side effects would be, but his hips slotted between her thighs, a hand gripping her ass as the other slipped into her hair and held gently.

“My Thane?”

Both elves broke away from their embrace to see Argis standing in the hall doorway, his brows raised, eyes wide.

“Out!” Evanya gasped, feeling her cheeks burn. Argis nodded, darting past them without a word, and even as the door was closing on him, Ondolemar’s lips crushed hers, his teeth nipping the soft flesh and his fingers already slipping beneath her robe to pull down her leggings. She would apologise to her housecarl later, when she could think about other things than having Ondolemar press her into her mattress and fuck her until they were shaking.

“No smallclothes,” she could feel his chest heaving against her own even now, between kisses, “good girl.”

She busied herself stripping the elf of his various layers as he yanked her robe roughly over her head and threw it to the ground, tearing open her leggings just as she unlaced his breeches and listened to him groan at the relieved pressure. Her fingers reached into his smalls to grip him, her wrist jerking. She _needed_ him in her, she could feel it. And Ondolemar gripped both her wrists in one hand, pinning them above her head. Yanking the breeches down to expose himself further, he gripped a thigh, lined the tip of his cock up with her slit, and sunk in with a growl that made every nerve in Evanya’s body _sing_.

She was so wet that she started to drip the moment he opened her up, and that proved lucky for her, because the elf in front of her began immediately thrusting roughly without a moment for her to adjust. She lost the ability to breathe. Not just wet, but _sensitive_. Gods, the mer wouldn’t even need to touch her clit. Whatever the necklace had done to them, her inner walls were sensitive as her sweet spot. And the way his chest was pressed up against hers, wiry blond hairs rubbing her nipples…

Evanya’s mouth fell open, sharp cries filling the hallway. Her hips rocked against Ondolemar’s, trying to keep pace with the furious thrusts of the other elf. Each rough glide against her inner walls was already making her squirm. She’d _never_ felt so _sensitive_ , so _needy_. Every touch from him seemed to briefly soothe an ache before it fed a flame of desire. The ruined leggings stroked the tops of her thighs and her back arched, a louder yelp ringing through the air like a knife. She might’ve felt shame at the sound if she _had_ any shame. But in this moment, Evanya didn’t care. Her mind was filled with pictures, positions she wanted to do next. The thought of being bent over the big table, or laid flat on the cold stone, fed a hot tension that was growing between her thighs.

“Eva,” Ondolemar groaned. Her cheeks flushed at the sound. A pet name. He had never…

“Ondolemar!” she whimpered in response. “Gods…”

His hips drove against hers and he growled, his brow furrowing. Evanya leaned in to nibble on his lip and found her hands free, both thighs gripped in his hands and spread wide open. She immediately wrapped herself around him and pressed his body flush against hers, savouring the way his back muscles flexed beneath her hands. Her fingertips traced up and down his back as her head fell against the pillar, hair falling away to expose her neck.

He pounced, his rapid thrusts slowing only a little as his lips found the column of flesh and began to kiss roughly across the flushed gold skin. Eva moaned softly in between her cries, drawing her legs up to dig her heels into his ass and spur him on. Her nails raked down his back the moment his teeth dug in and she let out a breathless giggle as he sucked and nibbled on her neck, his body surging against hers at the slash of pain. It was just enough to put pressure on her clit and Evanya sucked in a breath before expelling it in a scream of surprised pleasure. Ondolemar did it again and she felt her face contort. The feelings that rushed through her were pleasure and _surprise_ , as though her body hadn’t realised it could ever feel this way, this good, for anyone.

The noises that escaped her, as the tension wound tight, came out a series of sharp, yelping _‘oh’_ s that echoed off the stone. Her eyes screwed shut, heels digging into his ass, and he pulled his head back far enough to capture her mouth again, his groan buzzing against her lips as Evanya clamped down tightly around him. White hot relief rushed through her body, skin tingling, her vision darkening. Ondolemar fucked her _harder_ , and as she sagged against him, whimpering with each oversensitive grind against her sensitised body. Her toes were still curling when she felt him twitch.

“Yes!” she breathed, kissing along his jaw and neck as he rutted against her. “Yes, please…”

“I…can’t…”

She drew back as she watched his lips curl in fury.

“…can’t?”

“Finish,” he panted, “I can’t finish, Eva, _gods_ , I want to fill you but I _can’t_ …”

He yanked her from the wall and carried her into the dining hall, his cheeks flushed, eyes glittering with arousal but hazy with need. The scent of his sweat made her head swim as her own arousal hit her in full force once more.

 _“Fuck,”_ he growled, sweeping aside empty plates and cups. They clanged as they hit the stone, metal on rock, but Evanya didn’t care once he pushed her against the table and yanked her onto her belly, cock slipping out of her briefly. She had just enough time to kneel up before he was pushing back in, a loud _shlick_ meeting her ears. An embarrassed gasp escaped her at the realisation of just how _wet_ she was.

“C-can’t?” she tried to ask, but Ondolemar gripped her hips and yanked her ass against his body, burying himself to the hilt before he withdrew a little and began fucking her again. Despite her orgasm, the need hadn’t subsided, and Evanya found herself pressing her head against the table, prostrate before her lover as she whimpered at each drag against her inner walls. There wasn’t even a hint of her former satisfaction, and in the back of her mind, she knew it had something to do with the artefact they’d recovered.

But his body slapped against hers, squeezing handfuls of her backside to spread her open for him, and Evanya briefly forgot everything else as his cock hammered her. Her brows drew in, eyes shutting, lips parting, strangled moans filling the room. She felt his fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises but the bite of pain just fed the pleasure that rushed through her each time his rutting hips met her ass. The cold stone table was rapidly growing warmer beneath her hands, but the parts of it that were still cool provided her with a different kind of relief that was slowly being sapped as her own heat seeped into the rock.

“Eva,” his lips pressed against the back of her neck, teeth briefly nipping, “Eva, gods, I’m going mad, I need to- I need-”

He broke off with a loud growl, his nails digging in hard enough to leave marks as Evanya rolled her hips against him, working with his thrusts. His hands slid over her body. One large palm cupped her breast, teasing her nipple, the other sliding down to rub at her clit.

“Eva,” he _shook_ , “help, I _need-_ ”

“Necklace!” she gasped out hurriedly, before the pleasure of his fingers could overwhelm her. The hand on her breast withdrew and then the sound of metal on metal met her ears as he tossed the necklace onto a plate.

Ondolemar let out a high, wavering cry, and his cock twitched as his fingers worked her clit, her hips writhing. He thrust once, twice, and then his teeth clamped down on her shoulder and he filled her with his seed. He squirmed against her, and then he was slumping over her, his shaky hands on the table. Evanya panted, unfulfilled.

“Misfortune,” he eventually said breathlessly. “I see.”

Eva wriggled her hips. The Justiciar grabbed a handful of her ass.

“We have unfinished business, it seems.”


End file.
